


A Crown of Flowers

by Ebony_McCloud



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, I just want to write about the space furries, Slight Mipha angst, Somebody send halp, Yes more Mipha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebony_McCloud/pseuds/Ebony_McCloud
Summary: It has been a long-standing tradition that the women of Castle Town receive a crown of flowers made by their beloved during a festival celebrated once every few years.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	A Crown of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> No one:
> 
> Ebony: MoRe LiPhA?!

"So, this is a Hylian festival?" Mipha asked as she stood on the tips of her toes, fighting for every inch of height as she tried to see everything that Castle Town currently offered. Unlike the festivals of her people, the town was filled with various booths though, she was having trouble seeing. Her height combined with the crowd of people made it difficult for her to see what they held. Judging by the smells though, she imagined that many of them must have held food.

It reminded her of the smells that surrounded Link's cooking. Mipha had never been overly fond of Hylian cuisine; however, for years, Link had studied the culinary arts. As such, he was able to blend the foods of the two cultures together into a variety of dishes she liked quite a lot and that were easier on her stomach. Reflexively, the Zora Princess turned her attention to everyone around, looking for her blond-haired friend. Her heart leapt at every sight of a golden head but none of them belonged to her childhood friend.

"Hmm." Muzu sounded less than impressed.

"For once, we agree," Seggin grumbled. "Everything feels so disconnected. And where are the challenges to show who's a proper warrior?"

"I believe those come later. Lady Mipha, why exactly did you wish to come here again?"

"As the future queen of our people, I think it would be valuable for me to familiarize myself with the customs of our closest allies." Thankfully, she had prepared a few justifications just in case Muzu decided to harp on her.

"Surely, there are more… important cultural norms for you to study."

"I agree," Mipha replied diplomatically, "but I also believe that learning about such celebrations can be crucial."

"You are far too kind, Lady Mipha."

The Zora Princess smiled at her attendant warmly. "Shall we?" Not waiting for an answer from either, she took the lead, guiding her attendants through the crowd milling about. While she had originally worried that she would draw too much attention as a visitor, it wasn't long before those fears were waylaid entirely. All around, Rito, Gorons, Gerudo, and even other Zora were milling about under the lanterns that had been hung high above the streets. They weren't near as numerous as the Hylians; however, there were more than she had been expecting. She supposed that she may have also stood out much less even to other Zora, as she had left all but the bare minimum of her jewelry back in her room, only taking her bracelets, belt, and a simple necklace. One of her primary goals was to take part in the festivities as anonymously as she could, much to Muzu's chagrin.

With Seggin's help, Mipha was able to find her way to the nearest booth. It was a homely little stand that was selling some foods that Mipha had never seen before. After informing the purveyor that his dishes looked interesting (the nicest comment that she could find on the fly), she was quick to make her departure. Apparently, the comment had not been received well, and the stand keeper's rebuke mixed with an overprotective Muzu and Seggin had almost been more than Mipha was willing to bear. So, the Zora Princess rushed away as quickly and gracefully as she could, chiding herself silently as she put as much distance between herself and the scene as she could.

Thank the goddess that Link hadn't been there to witness that. She couldn't imagine how embarrassed he would have been to go anywhere with her after such an incident.

It didn't take long for her discomfort to abate as another stand caught her eye. Rather than selling food, this one held a variety of precious stones and jewelry, laid out and strung up so that all could easily be seen.

"My, you are a pretty thing," A plump woman was smiling down at her kindly. Thankfully, both of her retainers maintained their silence, though the Zora Princess was certain that Muzu found something in the woman's demeanor to criticize. "See anything that you like?"

"Oh, I'm simply browsing," Mipha replied.

"Of course." The woman turned away, greeting another potential customer genially as Mipha pored over the various adornments. It was almost a game to her as she tried to identify which race each piece originated from. Feathered earrings, gilded hoops, silver bangles, braided bracelets, and a variety of other wares filled the counter and displays. Regardless, each one was absolutely gorgeous, though many of them required different anatomy than her own. As she picked up a pair of earrings, she had to wonder if her bangles were a suitable replacement for ears. It would likely take quite a bit more tinkering but it was an interesting thought.

"An odd choice for a Zora."

Mipha looked back, noticing the woman was again watching her. She was perfectly relaxed, watching Mipha with sincere curiosity. "O-oh, my apologies!"

"No need to apologize, dearie. I want my customers to be able to try on my wares before buying. Would you like to try a couple on?"

"No, but thank you." Feeling that the woman did deserve a bit more of an explanation, she leaned in as she noticed that Muzu and Seggin were distracted. "I am actually looking for a friend of mine."

"Oh? A friend?" A knowing smile crossed the woman's face. "Does this friend happen to be a young man?"

"Um… yes."

"And are you hoping this young man has a gift waiting for you?"

"A gift?"

The smile faltered as the woman reevaluated her. "Do you not know?"

"I'm sorry," Mipha said, growing more and more flustered by the moment. She found herself wondering what sort of festival she had decided to attend. All she had really known was that it was a special celebration held once every few years.

"No, no. I suppose it is a Hylian tradition." The woman leaned down over the counter, pointing over Mipha's shoulder. The Zora Princess turned, looking at the crowd behind her. "Do you see those crowns a few girls are wearing?"

She could indeed see what the woman was referring to. Though they were few, women still walked around with a variety of flowers of differing colors strung together to create an ornament for them to wear. Mipha had noticed the multicolored circlets earlier in the evening; however, she had thought nothing of it at the time. Now that they were being pointed out to her, she found that they now dominated her attention.

"During the night, you'll probably see a lot of young ladies receive those from their special someone."

"Oh…" The thought sounded absolutely lovely. To have her beloved present her with a crown that he had spent hours preparing, then to have him place it on her head. She could even imagine it under the night sky with nothing but the soft glow of lanterns illuminating them. It all sounded so wonderful, just like the scenes from the romance stories that she secretly adored.

Of course, the reality was that she was a Zora. The odds of it even occurring to him make such a thing for her and present it to her was small at best. And that was only if she had let him know that she would be attending, which she had not done. Her thought had been to surprise him (it had not once crossed her mind that she may be unable to find him). Granted, she didn't regret trying to surprise him but she found herself entertaining the thought.

If he had known she was coming, would he have made one for her?

"Something wrong?"

"I am afraid that he does not know I am here."

The woman looked at her, confusion written in every wrinkle of her face. After a moment, the confusion faded away as she set a hand on Mipha's arm. "Don't worry dear. The night is still young. Now go find your friend."

Mipha bowed her head, thanking the woman for her kindness. Soon enough, the Zora Princess found herself once again wandering the streets with her two attendants in tow. While a few of the stands she passed caught her eye, she found herself increasingly disinterested in their existence. What did demand her attention was the increasing amount of women bearing floral crowns. Some were rather shoddy and others clearly had thought and effort put into them, with beautiful color combinations and an array of flowers that all complimented each other well.

As the night wore on, Mipha felt a nameless ache take root in her heart. She watched from a distance as couples walked the streets, hand in hand as they explored the festival, speaking in hushed tones that only the other could hear. All that she saw wore overjoyed smiles as they constantly adjusted their circlets, being sure that they were properly placed and on display at all times. It was a wonderful thing.

And so very, very difficult to watch. She wanted nothing more than to join them. To be one in yet another nameless couple aimlessly wandering the streets with nothing else to take her time or attention. Just simply enjoying the company of a companion that no one else could possibly replace. Someone just for her. But, as the crowd gathered to witness various men and women compete in games of strength, skill, and perseverance, all she could do was simply imagine, hoping that the picture she held in her mind's eye would be enough to alleviate the longing she felt.

Eventually, it became too much, and she slipped away from Muzu and Seggin, wandering the now quiet streets alone. Mipha knew she would have to answer to her retainers but, for the moment, she needed time to nurse the hurt she felt. Happening upon a small fountain, she stopped to rest, sitting on the side. Dipping her fingers in the water, she traced small circles, watching the ripples the movements created. The cool embrace of water was enough to remind her of her home and her family. It certainly alleviated some of her distress, which was a small blessing to the Princess. Unfortunately, she was all too aware that the relief would only be temporary.

She stayed a few minutes, knowing she should get back before her attendants began to worry but now, sitting as she did, all she wanted was to wallow just a moment more. Taking a deep breath, she climbed to her feet and straightened herself so as to give no indication of her sorrow. Peering into her reflection on the water's surface, she made sure that her face reflected none of her turmoil. As she was working to erase the last bits of pain from her expression, a small movement in the water's reflection caught her attention. A figure with bright blond hair came to a stop just behind her.

Breath catching in her throat, Mipha turned to find Link staring at her silently. Neither said a word as she noticed he was holding something small in both hands. Resting in his hands was a delicate crown of flowers, with red, blue, and yellow blossoms strung together. Not only did the colors alternate but the size of blossom as well. Had she not known him as well as she did, she might have thought that he had sought out a professional artisan.

Still, not a word was spoken as the Hylian stepped toward her and raised his hands, gently placing the circlet on her head.


End file.
